


Вы не посмеете…

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021
Summary: Однажды Плэгас решил навестить своего ученика на Корусанте и заверте
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious





	Вы не посмеете…

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Бета:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1402 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Плэгас/Сидиус  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP-зарисовка  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждения:** попытки в dirty talk, ласки с использованием Силы   
> **Краткое содержание:** однажды Плэгас решил навестить своего ученика на Корусанте и заверте  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Вы не посмеете…"

Сидиус ощутил его присутствие через несколько минут после того, как закончился перерыв между двумя сессиями.

Заседание Сената, очередное и бессмысленное, тянулось сегодня особенно долго. Рядом с ним в ложе от Набу находился Сейт, молчаливый и услужливый больше, чем обычно. Вероятно, ощущал накатывающие волны чужого глухого раздражения.

Сидиус ничего не мог с собой поделать. Чувство бездарно потраченного дня не могли скрасить даже мечты о ночи на Нижних уровнях, потому что были эти мечты бесплодными. Сегодня он совершенно точно не сможет никуда деться от своей роли добропорядочного сенатора: заседание затянется, а после его ждет куча бумажной работы в своем кабинете или же в его апартаментах в «Республике 500» — разницы никакой, желания этим заниматься у него все равно не было.

Как ни искусна маска, рано или поздно возникает желание снять ее, хотя бы ненадолго. Сидиусу начинало казаться, что про него забыли, хоть он и гнал эту мысль на задворки сознания, не столько от себя, сколько от учителя, который рано или поздно ее бы там обнаружил.

Учитель был занят чем угодно, кроме него. Эксперименты, совершенно неуместные заигрывания с Дуку, а тот ведь не дурак и может о чем-то догадаться…

Неужели учитель считает, что теперь, когда Сидиус надел маску сенатора Палпатина, безупречное ее ношение является само по себе основной тренировкой?

Он был прав, раньше, когда должность Палпатина предполагала частые разъезды, встречаться тайно им было куда проще. Порой Сидиусу хотелось вернуться в то время. На Корусанте каждый выход магистра Дамаска в свет сопровождался преследованием папарацци. В качестве кого молодой сенатор Палпатин мог с ним появиться на публике? Какие опасные для его карьеры слухи это появление может породить?

«Жизнь такова, что мы не всегда получаем то, чего хотим», — вспомнился ему до тошноты ненавистный голос отца. Он любил так говорить, когда отказывал юному Шиву в какой-то просьбе.

Сидиус ненавидел отказы.

Он обнаружил, что сжимает зубы так сильно, что стало больно мышцам челюсти. Он не проверял, но знал, что Сейт внимательно наблюдает и готов уже предложить покинуть заседание, но без веского повода сенатор Палпатин никогда так не поступал.

Надо играть свою роль идеально, не так ли?

И в этот самый момент Сидиус почувствовал…

Он выпрямился в своем кресле почти неосознанно. Вероятно, со стороны он был похож на заметившего добычу хищника, потому что ощутил, как встревожился Сейт, но это было сейчас совершенно неважно.

Учитель находился прямо здесь, в здании Сената. Более того, сосредоточившись, Сидиус с изумлением и гневом увидел услужливо предоставленную его мысленному взору картину его собственного кабинета!

Учитель сидел на диване для посетителей, закинув одну длинную ногу на другую, словно это было в порядке вещей, и выглядел так безобидно, будто был обыкновенным просителем. Он с любопытством осматривался.

Верхняя губа Сидиуса дернулась, он едва сдержал в себе порыв оскалиться.

Хорошо, это была потрясающая демонстрация способностей. Он ощутил присутствие учителя только потому, что тот сам этого захотел. Иначе — глупый ученик Сидиус послушно отсидел бы все заседание, даже не подозревая, что в его кабинете был проведен обыск. И, вероятно, не в первый раз, и не только в кабинете. Сколько раз, интересно, присутствуя на Корусанте тайно от своего ученика, Плэгас вторгался в его кабинет, жилище, осматривал бумаги и тайники?

Легкое, почти невесомое прикосновение Силы заставило Сидиуса опуститься обратно, опираясь на спинку кресла, учащенно дыша.

— Осторожно, Сидиус, — услышал он голос учителя так близко, словно тот шептал ему на ухо, — на тебя скоро начнут обращать внимание.

Краска бросилась ему в лицо. Прикосновение не прекратилось. Он ощутил, как прядь волос, выбившаяся из прически, словно сама по себе убралась с его лба.

— На меня будут обращать внимание, если увидят, что мои волосы живут своей жизнью, — заметил он, стараясь вкладывать в мысленный голос как можно меньше эмоций, которые могли выдать его сейчас. — Я не ожидал вас здесь увидеть.

Он не стал конкретизировать. Здесь — на Корусанте, в его кабинете, рядом с ним сегодня? Пусть учитель сам выберет.

— Прошу простить мое внезапное вторжение, — голос учителя, наоборот, словно был богаче интонациями при мысленном общении. Или же дело в том, что Сидиус уже давно не слышал его?

— Я думал над тем, как нам устроить встречу подальше от посторонних глаз, и решил, что лучшим вариантом будет пробраться к тебе в кабинет, Сидиус. Знаешь, как говорят, кабинет сенатора место настолько скучное, что никакому папарацци не придет в голову искать там сенсации. Я постарался ничего не трогать, хотя количество бумаг, надо признать, просто потрясает.

Губы Сидиуса вновь дрогнули.

— Упускаете такую возможность пошпионить, магистр Дамаск.

— А нужно, сенатор Палпатин? — в тон ему ответил учитель, растягиваясь на диване во весь свой немалый рост, закинув руки за голову.

Только сейчас Сидиус обратил внимание, что учитель облачен в свой обычный дорожный комплект одежды, потертый и не привлекающий излишнего внимания.

Во всяком случае, учитель транслировал ему именно такой образ.

— Я только что с корабля, — подтвердил учитель. — Прилетел к тебе.

Румянец вновь окрасил щеки Сидиуса, но теперь он был вызван не гневом.

Словно сквозь сон, Сидиус ощутил, как Сейт с беспокойством дотрагивается до его руки, и понял, что сидит, откинувшись поглубже в кресле, с прикрытыми глазами. Если бы его спросили, кто и о чем отчитывается сейчас на трибуне несколькими уровнями выше, он не ответил бы ничего.

— Почему бы тебе не успокоить бедного Сейта? Он думает, ты нездоров.

В голосе учителя отчетливо слышалось веселье. В отместку, сосредоточившись, Сидиус дернул за шнурок, стягивающий ворот дорожной рубашки учителя. Он думал, что у него ничего не выйдет, но шнурок поддался, обнажая белую кожу, которая словно светилась в полумраке кабинета. Сидиус не мог не скользнуть жадным взглядом по обманчиво хрупким ключицам мууна. Хотелось впиться в них зубами.

— Все в порядке, просто устал, — машинально ответил он Сейту, уже ощущая, что все совершенно не в порядке.

Он вновь ощутил прикосновение, невидимое, но дающее полную иллюзию того, что это большая ладонь учителя скользнула ему под подол платья: по лодыжке, вверх, и бесстыдно устроилась на бедре, поглаживая горячую кожу на внутренней стороне.

Сидиус попытался свести ноги, словно это могло ему помочь избавиться от прикосновений. Ощущение поглаживания исчезло, и на какое-то разочаровывающее мгновение Сидиус подумал, что его маневр сработал.

Поэтому едва не вскрикнул, когда почувствовал, как невидимые пальцы чувствительно ущипнули сосок.

— Учитель! — он прикусил губу, стараясь ниже опустить голову, чтобы Сейт не заинтересовался его участившимся дыханием и не отметил лихорадочный блеск в глазах. — Мы посреди заседания Сената! Вы не посмеете…

— Не посмею что? Трогать тебя на глазах у всех, заставляя краснеть и тяжело дышать, как сейчас?

В голосе слышалась насмешка и что-то еще… То, что заставило Сидиуса жадно провести языком по губам и неосознанно скользнуть пальцами по собственному горлу.

Жажда.

От осознания, что, возможно, учитель ждал их встречи так же сильно, как и сам Сидиус, дрожь охватывала тело.

Он был возбужден, разумеется, кажется, еще с того момента, когда мысленно увидел учителя в своем кабинете, так бесстыдно разлегшимся на этом злосчастном диване. Словно он ждал там Сидиуса именно затем, чтоб заняться с ним сексом. Словно это и было конечной целью его пребывания на Корусанте.

Словно они обычные — насколько это возможно в их положении — любовники, которые улучили возможность для тайного свидания.

Кто-то что-то громко воскликнул, вырывая на секунду Сидиуса из его сладостного полутранса.

— Не отвлекайтесь, сенатор Палпатин, — насмешливо шепнул учитель, легонько потянув его за прядь волос, возвращая его голову в исходное положение.

— Не смейте обращаться со мной словно с куклой!

Невидимая ладонь обернулась вокруг члена Сидиуса и провела вверх-вниз, заставив его замолчать. Как грубо!

— Ох, нет…

Сидиус вновь напряг бедра, изо всех сил пытаясь свести ноги, но ему на этот раз не позволили шевелиться. Все, что он мог, это сидеть в той позе, в которую Силой усадил его учитель, и принимать эти безжалостные прикосновения. Кусать в кровь губы, тяжело дыша и стараясь скрыть дрожь от грубых сжатий пальцев на коже, щипков, от которых соски болезненно ныли, движений бесплотной руки на его члене.

И голос учителя говорил бесстыдные вещи…

— Только взгляни на себя. Выглядишь так, словно пришел на заседание с игрушкой внутри и не можешь больше терпеть. Я смогу заставить тебя застонать в голос, как думаешь?

Разумеется, он мог и знал это, ублюдок.

Сидиус мотнул головой в знак протеста, но добился этим лишь того, что одно из щупалец Силы скользнуло вдоль его позвоночника вниз, к ягодицам.

— Держу пари, если бы в ложе ты был один, то уже позволил бы разложить тебя прямо здесь. Ты просто напрашиваешься на это.

— Н-неправда…

— О, хочешь проверить?

Сидиус тихонечко всхлипнул и обмяк в кресле, когда щупальце надавило на чувствительные стенки его входа. Учитель лишь сделал вид, что сейчас возьмет его так — Силой, посреди заседания Сената, на глазах у всех заставив выгибаться и кричать.

Ему хватило и этого, чтобы кончить, запачкав собственный наряд, сгорая от стыда, потому что Сейт не мог этого не заметить.

До конца заседания оставалось еще несколько мучительных часов.


End file.
